Hot Summer Days
by JustLoVe123
Summary: Fed up with the heat Maka and Soul decide to plan a little trip to themselves. Going out to Los Angeles will be the best or worst decision that they'll make. As expected things don't always go as planned. With disturbing nightmares and flaming apparitions, this vacation is anything but one. Now on a mission they'll have to struggle through the heat. Full summary inside! **REVISING*
1. aUTHORS nOTICE

OK I have made up my mind. I WILL be completing the story. Although this will take major editing I have made it my summer project. Expect to see deleted chapters and changed plot. So I would advise you to re-read everything. Sorry. But I hope you'll be happy with my work. SO YOU GUYS JUST GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! GO, GO AND CLICK THAT BUTTON. (PLEASE)

-Jay


	2. Hot Summer Days

**Notice**: AGAIN I am redoing this story. I promise you guy I will complete it this summer hopefully. This has been around for a few years so I'm deciding to put it out of its misery. SO there will be a lot of deleted chapters and changed story lines. Please bear with me on this.

Fed up with the heat Maka and Soul decide to plan a little trip to themselves. Going out to Los Angeles will be the best or worst decision that they'll make. The pair will go out and discover what California has in store for them. But as always things don't always go as planned. With disturbing nightmares and flaming apparitions, this vacation is anything but one. Now their trip turned into a mission they'll have to struggle through the heat, and hopefully they -and their friendship- will make it out unscathed.

-Jay

The fans buzzing was the only sound in the apartment besides the tv, which no one was paying attention to. Although we had three fans out on MAX it did nothing but angrily push around hot air.

Sitting on the couch I couldn't stand this heat. I had even resorted to wearing skimpy clothing. Usually I would be embarrassed to wear only a thin cut off top and tight shorts but there was no time for that.

I hear Soul shuffling around in the kitchen. "Maka! There is an emergency!" I heard him yell. I ignored him, to lazy to get up and he was probably yelling about there being no ice cream. Of course I know this because I had the last popsicle.

Soul walked over to the living room and glared at me. "You ate the last popsicle didn't you?" He accused. I gave him a thumbs up to lazy to speak. He sighed at me. "I'm going to the market, you want to go?" He asked. I was going to decline but I remembered I need to get a few things. "Yeah, I'll go." I said lazily. I got up and dragged myself to my room. "What would people think when they see their prized student acting like a homeless person." Soul snickered. Unlike me Soul was able to take the heat a bit better than me. After I put on shoes we were out the door and on the motorcycle.

Taking a ride on the bike made me feel a bit better, with the wind blowing against us it was drying me sweat. Although the seat was a bit to hot I didn't complain. In a matter of minutes we were at the market. Entering the complex we were greeted by cold air. I sighed happily and went around the store. I went around went to my first item. I needed some pills, I knew I was due for my 'monthly gift' soon. I did not want to be without pain killers, it would be suicide for me and murder to everyone else. I got the rest of my things and looked for Soul.

He was already at the cash register. I ran over and got in line with him. "I was hoping to get rid of you" He smiled. I shoved him playfully. "You know I could take the bike and you could walk home if you'd like?" I asked sweetly. "And have you crash it? I think not" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to pay. Going into the parking lot I noticed Soul started to get a few followers. Of course, with his unusual features and popularity at school there was no way he could go without notice. The girls soon made their approach.

"Hi, my name is Shelia, and you?" One said sweetly. Before Soul turned around to face her he made a face, I smiled. He hated this as much as I did.

"Hello girls, I'm Soul" He replied smoothly. the girls giggled. "Soul hmm." Shelia let his name melt in her mouth. "That's pretty unusual, I like it" She flirted. I wanted to gag.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "Well, if it isn't any trouble maybe we could go out sometime?" She winked. Soul slyly 'dead legged' me, I gasped and fell forward. Soul caught and steadied me. "I'm sorry girls I need to take her home now, she can't handle the heat very well. Maybe I'll see you again later" He apologized. The girls were obviously disappointed and a few even sent me a glare. He 'helped' me over the motorcycle and picked me up to place me on the bike.

"I didn't appreciate that" I said. He gave me a grin. "I didn't want to talk to them any longer, besides didn't you love being in my arms?" Soul winked. I rolled my eyes "What about the ice cream?" I asked. "That too." And we took off.

I plopped myself onto the couch and relaxed for a little while. After a few minuets Soul stumbled out of the kitchen with three popsicles in his hand. "Why three?" I asked. He handed me the strawberry one and opened the cherry one.

"Okay... what about that one?" I questioned. "Just in case we want to share one" he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, all he did was laugh.

We sat eating out popsicles in silence until Soul suggested something. "Don't you think we should go on vacation this year?" he asked. That didn't sound like a bad idea at all. "But where?" I asked

He waited for a little while to reply "I don't know some where it's cooler." I rolled my eyes _obviously_. An idea popped into my head. "How about California?" I said to no one in particular. He immediately smiled. "That's not a bad idea" He said._ It's perfect! It's not to far away so the tickets wont be very expensive and it is definitely cooler there than here._

"So, lets do it?" I asked. "Sure. So are we taking this little rendezvous _alone_?" He emphasized 'alone'. I immediately blushed but regained my composer. "Only if you want." I replied smugly. He seemed surprised that I said that, usually we do take the others with us. He took a bit to long to answer. "So I'm taking that as a no?" I teased pulling out my phone ready to call Tsubaki. He immediately took the phone out of my hand. "No! No, need for that!" He smiled.

A few days later we had booked a trip to the Los Angeles area and were ready to go tomorrow. I was as happy as I could be. Tomorrow I would be in California in a nice hotel, laying out by the pool, walking to the beach, and -as weird as it might seem for me- shopping. I was a bit nervous being alone with Soul, but then again I do live with him. It would be the same, but different location.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul called. I walked out into the living room. "What's up?" I asked. He pointed towards the window. "I think there is a pedophile." I looked over to see none other than me dad glaring into the apartment. He let him self and started yelling. "Maka! What are you doing! You're going out on vacation with that bastard of a kid!" He pointed towards Soul. "If any one's a bastard it would be you!" He yelled back. "You wanna go kid?" My dad taunted. I rolled my eyes and Maka-chopped my dad. He was holding his head. "Maka! Don't leave without daddy!" He cried. I sighed. "I am old enough to take care of my self. And if Soul does anything out of line he wont go without punishment" I said. Soul tutted at my last sentence. Soon I got my dad to leave and peace returned to my apartment.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him. "Of course, this'll be great" He said. "Have you finished packing?" I asked. He laughed "No" He said bluntly. I sighed. "Then you aren't ready for tomorrow! Now finish packing!" I yelled, I nudged him off the couch and he said a string of curses and he went to his room. I laughed and went to my room.

"Well, this is going to be nice" I sighed. After I went to make sure I had all of my things.

_This is going to be nice._

Well there it is! It's awful short isn't it or it just me? Well, AS you can see for my older readers I changed a whole shit load. I think this will make a lot of things easier. I cant deal very well with trying to get all of the characters in for an equal amount of time and trying to get their personalities right. I'll try to get one to two chapters a day to revise. Hope you liked it! See you later!

-Jay


	3. NOTICE

ALRIGHT!

CONSTRUCTION UP AHEAD! 

That means do not read beyond this. The chapters are not revised and are no where near the new story plot.

So You'll be confused as *****

So please do not continue past this :)

-Jay


	4. Beach Fun & Stupid Romance

**Woo! Finally summer time! Out of school! Paradise! Haha so I hope you guys like le chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. The last month of school was so stressful and I barely had free time, since I had projects due on the same week in all of my classes -_-, but tis it summer! So I'll have loads of time to finish the story! :D**

There was a soft light hitting my face, I struggled to stay asleep. I finally gave in and woke up. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to remember what happened last night. Then I remembered my cheeks turned a bright pink remembering that I fell asleep on Soul_"-he probably carried me to my room-"I thought_

Soon I got up and changed into a tang top that said 'Crazy' and some Capri shorts. I looked around the room to see what time it was, when I found the clock it said 12:23. "Holy shit it's late!" and after I went down stairs to see if anyone was up. Once I got down stairs no one was up. 'maybe I should make breakfast…' I thought

I walked into the kitchen to see what I could make. "I could, no that's—but im to lazy to make—I guess ill go with this" after going through a list of things I could make I decided just to do pancakes and scrambled eggs.

I took out all of the things I needed to make breakfast and I started, soon I got bored and started looking for a radio, I found one and started flipping around stations until I found a song that I thought that was nice. "—And you didn't have to stoop so low—" the lyrics sung. Soon I found myself humming while mixing the pancake batter.

"Cute" I heard behind me, I nearly threw the bowl of batter at the person. Once I noticed it was Soul I was extremely embarrassed. I never sing in front of anyone, especially Soul. I didn't know what to say so I sighed and continued making the food, he laughed. "What cha' making?" he asked, "Pancakes and eggs" I said. "So, did you know what song you were singing?" he said slyly, and he dares to bring this back up. "No…" I said. "It's called Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye" he informed me. "Nice to know" I said annoyed. "Aw come one you're not a bad singer!" he teased, a vein popped. "If you keep on talking about this imma 'Maka-chop' you with the frying pan" I threatened.

Soul backed off and sat on the breakfast bar next to me. "What do you think were going to do today?" he asked. I wondered for a second "im not sure maybe go to the beach?" I questioned. He shrugged and continued to watch me cook. "Could you help me clean up after this?" I asked, he sighed and nodded. It took about 20 minuets to cook every thing.

Soon Tsubaki and Patty came into the kitchen. "Good morning" Tsubaki said, "Good Morning? It's noon!" Soul corrected. Tsubaki looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh my I slept in for so long!" she realized; while Patty was rubbing her eyes "what's for lunch?" Patty asked "Pancakes and eggs" I said pointing to the fresh food. "Wooo! Food!" and she served her self. Tsubaki and I started talking about last night while Patty and Soul ate. "Hey… good uhh… what ever time it is." Liz said lazily and walked over to the food.

Soon every body woke up and we started eating, "What are we going to do today?" Kidd asked eating a cutting a perfectly square piece of pancake. "We should go to the beach" I said. "Yes good idea, this God wants to visit that beach!" Black*Star yelled. "Beach, beach!" patty cheered. "You guys ok with this?" Tsubaki asked Soul and Liz. They both nodded

Every one finished eating and went to get ready. I out my hair up in a pony-tail and I put on a brown with white polka-dots tang top threw on some white shorts and flip flops.

I walked down stairs to see almost every one was ready. "Maka, should we call a taxi or walk to the beach?" Tsubaki asked me. I thought about that "maybe we should rent a car?" I asked. "I think that would be more logical to do" Kidd said. "Ok, so lets find a car dealership" I said. We waited for Black*Star and Liz to get ready. Soul was leading against the stairs with his eyes closed. _'So cute… wait… what the hell an I thinking!'_ I shook that conversation out of my head and Liz and Black*Star finally came down.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Soul complained. Liz rolled her eyes and Black*Star was yelling about you can't rush a God. "Lets stop yelling and go get a car?" Tsubaki suggested "Yeah, lets go" I said. We walked over to the closest dealership. "Should we get two cars?" Liz asked. "I think that's easier" I told them. We all agreed on getting two cars one for the girl and one for the guys, but the problem now was which car to get. All the guys had decided to get a 2011 Ford Mustang. The three of them were so excited to get the car they were like kids in a candy store. _'I will never understand guys" I sighed._ Then for our car we decided to go with the Ford Fiesta.

I wondered how we were going to afford this earlier but Kidd took out his credit card and took care of every thing. We all thanked Kidd for the car and drove to the beach. "Damn finding parking here is crazy" Liz said sitting in the passenger seat. "It's definitely different from Death City" Tsubaki said driving. After 20 minuets of driving around we found parking. "Finally! Geez trying to find parking here is ridiculous!" Liz said getting out of the car. "Lets go, lets go!" patty said jumping up and down. On Patty's que we started running like crazy people towards the shore_. 'Where are the guys?' I thought_, as if they read my thoughts I see Black*Star running like an idiot towards us. "Wait! Your marvelous God must go into the water first!" he said then it was a race between him and Patty to see who could get to the water. "Umm… you guys shou-" I tried to warn them. "Imma get there first!" patty yelled.

Then Patty tripped over a random sandcastle. "Yahoo! I won!" Black*star yelled. "Star' wait!" Soul yelled at him. Black*Star ignored him and jumped into the water. "Idiot…" I told Tsubaki, She sighed. Soon you heard Black*Star screaming "Its… FUCKING COLD_!". 'I tried to warm him'_ I thought. He soon ran out of the water and down into the sand, Patty sat next to him laughing hysterically.

After we started to settle down we laid out our beach towels and other beach stuff.

***Later!***

It's been a few hours since we've been at the beach. All of us had decided to go to the Santa Monica Pier (A/N: it's a carnival on a pier :D). "This is going to be so fun!" I cheered. "Lets go play games!" Patty said, "Ill beat you!" Black*Star said and they ran over to the carnival games, Tsubaki running after them saying "Wait! Black*Star, Patty!". Mean while Kidd was on the floor "It's so unsymmetrical!" he yelling rolling on the floor. "Come on Kidd! Lets to the end of the pier, it more symmetrical there" Liz said trying to cheer him up. Soon it just became me and Soul. "They ditched us…" soul said, "Yeah… well then lets just to enjoy ourselves!" I grabbed him by the hand and started running towards the carnival rides.

About 10 minutes later I convinced Soul to go on the Ferris Wheel with me. "I cant believe im doing this." Soul sighed sitting across from me. I smiled and laughed, all he did was blush and look away. I looked around below me until I saw black*star playing the strength test. "Hey Soul look!" I told him he looked down where I was pointing. "Cant wait to see something go wrong" he snickered. We patiently waited until Black*Star lifted the hammer; once he fully sung it back he slipped and fell on his back. "Pfft… Hahahahah!" and we started laughing.

Soon the ride ended and we got off. "What next?" Soul asked me, "Roller coaster?" I suggested, he smiled and nodded "Let's go then" and we started walking toward the ride. Then a group of people pushed me off to the side. "Hey!" but none of them paid attention to me. "Damn it, they made me loose Soul…" and I searched around frantically for I felt someone grab my hand, "Getting lost already?" I turned around to see soul. "It wasn't my fault" I mumbled. He grinned and he intertwined his hands with mine and started walking over to the roller coaster.

***Later! Around 7 p.m.***

Me and Soul were walking around lost (Sort of). "Damn it, they left us here at the beach!" Soul yelled. Currently we were stuck at the beach, every one left us here without a car. "This is stupid." I groaned. "Well I guess for now lets sit down." Soul sighed. We both walked over to the ocean and sat down a good distance from the water. "What should we do walk home?" I asked him, "No,… lets stay here for a little while" he said relaxing. I soon started to get nervous, me and soul were here sitting alone. I think he started notice how uncomfortable I was. "Hey Maka, you ok?" he asked, "Yeah…" I felt my cheeks getting hot. He sighed, put a hand one my hip and pulled me closer to him. At first I was tensed but I soon relaxed and leaned on him. It was a nice change of pace here, me sitting with soul rather than trying to not get killed by kishins. Maybe almost an hour had passed of me and Soul talking, and sitting, then I started to feel like I was going to fall asleep. "Hey Soul, I think we should go home now" I said yawning. "yeah I guess."

We both got up and started to walk toward the nearest main street. Once we got to the streets it was crowded and loud."I don't think we'll get a taxi easily" I said. Soul looked at the populated area around us, "I think you're right" he sighed. "I guess there is no other way…" I moped. Before we left we agreed to act like 'normal people' but I guess we can break it just this once. We left to a area where no one was around, "Why couldn't I transform and fly over there? We could have shown off!" Soul asked me, he also whined the last sentence, "It would have caused a panic, people thinking 'why is there Shibusen students here?' 'Is it dangerous here?' ect." I explained. He pouted "I guess." I held out my hand and he transformed into a slick black and red scythe. I held him out for a moment trying to concentrate. Quickly a small pair of floating white wings appeared on each side of end of the scythe and the blade shrunk. I quickly mounted on an started to float.

"White wings?" I asked smirking, "Just this once" he smiled. Happily I rose up into the sky high enough that no one would notice. It was a nice ride how the cold air felt nice. About ten minutes later we got to the house and landed on the front porch. Soul transformed back into a human and stretched for a moment. "Did you have fun?" he joked, "best time of my life" I said sarcastically and he opened the door for me.

"And where were you two out so late?" Liz said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and Soul let out an annoyed grunt, "Sorry _mom,_ if you didn't leave us we would have been home before curfew!" I said sarcastically and slightly annoyed. She put both of her hands us "Sorry, sorry…" I huffed and plopped myself onto the couch, Soul went to the kitchen to get chips. Once Soul came back with a bowl of chips the teasing began again.

"So did you two do anything, ahem… _irresponsible_?" Liz asked, my jaw dropped, "HELL NO!" Soul said annoyed, and flustered. Kidd laughed "Calm down you two, were jokeing" he said. I sighed, I looked across the room to see Tsubaki mouthing 'sorry we left you two' I smiled and nodded_. 'Well… it wasn't so bad' I thought. _Then Tsubaki walked over, "So did anything happen?" she asked, "Not you too!" I teared. "Aha, sorry!" she apologized.

"Enough of this nonsence what movie are we going to watch! We need a horror movies and a whole hell latta junk food! Lets get this party moving for your great God!" Black*Star said boastfully. "Yeah, yeah whatever…" Soul said. _'This is going to be a long night' I sighed_

**:DDD 3 chapters down…. 6 more to go -_- oh well! I hope you liked! I'll probably finish the next chapter tomorrow so keep a close eye on here! Please R&R. Also if you have not read the manga yet you don't know that Soul is a Death Scythe and he can fly with Maka's grigori soul! (Ch. 63 Im Going to be a Angel)**

**Meow 3**


	5. Scary Movies and Weird Nightmares Prt 1

**Yay! Chapter four! I always read over the chapters before I revise them and this is my process: read, then laugh hysterically because this story was horrible, and start to revise, and once again laugh since I have 11 pages to revise of only _this_ chapter :D. Haha, well here is the chapter! **

**Also I don't know what to do any more I don't was to add OCs but that's how I first wrote it and if I don't make OCs I have to drastically change the plot -_- so let's see how this comes out!**

Everyone went in their separate directions, Tsubaki and Star' went to get the movies; we decided to watch Cabin in The Woods, and Human Centipede. Liz, Patty and Kidd went out to get surround sound speakers (the more the better :P), and Soul and I went to get the junk food. We walked around the streets until we found a market or a rite-aid. A few blocks down from the house was a super-market so we decided to go there.

"Hey Soul what soda should we get?" I pointed to the massive fridge of different sodas. We waited for a second "7-up, Coke and uhh… Root Beer I guess" he said. I agreed and got the 2 of each. "Damn this is going to be a pain in the ass to carry…" I grumbled, Soul laughed at me. We strode down the aisles with the shopping cart until we found the chips and candy. We stuffed the cart with numerous different types of chips and candy.

Before we got into line to pay for the food I made a mental check to see if we needed anything else. Halfway through I noticed we missed one of the most important things "we forgot popcorn!" I said, "Damn almost forgot popcorn, let's go get it" Soul said and we went to look for the popcorn.

Once we found the aisle I ran down the hallway to the popcorn, when I was running I started to get dizzy. "Whoa…." Soon I started to lose my eyes sight. "What hell?" I said trying to keep myself from falling. I heard Soul running to me, "Hey, you ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm ok… fuck! This is annoying!" I said frustrated. After a few minutes of Soul holding me steady I started to get my balance and eye sight back. "The fuck was that?" Soul asked me, "I don't know? Maybe I've had to much sugar lately?" I asked, he nodded "Well, be careful of not eating to much junk food tonight" he suggested. "Yeah, also don't tell anyone this happened I don't want to get everyone worried" I pleaded, he sighed and agreed. Quickly we paid and went home with pounds of junk food.

We were exhausted once we got home, if it wasn't worse enough Black*Star was yelling at us. "It is a sin to keep your God waiting! You of all of my servant should know that Soul!" Star' yelled. A vein popped "Shut up" and threw a liter of soda at his face. "Ahh.. that better" Soul soothed, I gigged. "Alright love birds, time to stop flirting and watch the movies!" Liz said, "we were not flirting!" I defended, as always I was ignored "Human Centipede first!" patty cheered. "here let me help you with that" Tsubaki said and took a few bags out of my hands. "Thanks, where's Kidd?" I asked. She swear dropped, "Kidd couldn't find and speakers that were symmetrical… and he passed out" she answered. "I see…" I said awkwardly. We walked over to the couches and threw the bags of food on the coffee table.

"Lets get this started!" Black*Star yelled. We put in the disk, turned off all of the lights, closed the curtains and everyone sat on the couches around the TV. First we watched Cabin in The Woods. The movie wasn't scary to me at all to me I only noticed that Liz was scared, since she was cowering behind the couch. "Alright next movie!" Black*Star yelled. This movie I was actually scared for.

"Ok everyone, no complaints about the movie right?" Kidd asked before he put in the disk. Everyone said a yeah of some kind, but Liz whimpered a quiet 'no.' "Not going to get scared are you?" Soul teased, "Pft! No, but I bet you will!" I cantered. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Later we got into the middle of the movie, and then I was completely disgusted_, not_ scared! I gave in to my inner-sissy-ness and grabbed onto Soul's arm but he didn't make fun of me, but looked down like he was about to do the same, he gave a weak smile. As always Liz was holding onto Kidd like he was her life, Patty laughing the whole time, and Black*Star complaining about the movie to Tsubaki the whole time, and occasionally getting scared.

After 40 more minutes of the horror the movie it was over. "Finally!" Liz whimpered. We cleaned up most of the mess we made. "Well, good night everyone" Tsubaki said. And we went to our separate rooms. I changed into some pajamas then climbed into bed. After I relaxed and was about to fall asleep I got a txt. "Who the hell is txting me at this hour!" I asked angrily, I checked my phone, and my heart skipped a beat, "Soul?" I opened the txt to see a small message 'Good night…' it said. Smiling I replied back with a simple 'Good night to you too…' I laid back down and went to sleep happily, but unfortunate for me, dreams are not always sweet…

**Ohhhh! Mysterious! (Not really) I know this is only half of this chapter but im having major writer's black right now. So the next part will be longer! Also i'll consider this as a half of a chapter! the second part will come out in the next two days! Hope you enjoyed… Probably didn't…. :'(**

**Meow… :/ **


	6. Scary Movies and Weird Nightmares Prt 2

**Hello~. I'm sorry I didn't finish the last of the chapter last time, but I couldn't think of anything! So in an apology this chapter will only be about Soul and Maka! (I was going to add everyone else in, but I thought this would be better and also for you guys!) :D Here is part 2 enjoy!  
**  
I was walking around in nowhere. There was nothing... Just white. I ran but I didn't seem to go anywhere. I continued walking, as I headed forward I started to see two different lights forming. There was a black and red orb glowing in two separate doorways.

As I got close of enough I could tell more about the orbs, in the red orb appeared a little girl with long red hair, she seemed cute and inviting. While in the black orb was a little girl with short black hair, she was also very cute but she was full of revenge.

I walked into the door way where the red orb was. As I was walking in to the doorway I looked back over to the girl with black hair, she seemed sad and sympathetic once I walked into the door way. I kept on walking and she was no longer in sight, then the door behind me closed. As I looked around the place I noticed it was a small white room. I looked back to the red haired girl in the orb. She seemed to get bigger and older; it stopped when she was about my height and age.

Suddenly everything went dark, in an instant it was like the lights turned back on. I looked to the red headed girl in front of me, something seemed off. The teen had a look of insanity, and what made me feel worse was that... She had a large butcher knife in her hand. The girl inched towards me. With each step left a bloody trail; it grew until the whole room was a disturbing red. I was paralyzed, I couldn't do anything. As the knife was inches away from my stomach, she started to laugh insanely right before she thrusted the knife into me. The knife was stuck next to my belly button, this was a fatal wound, I knew I wouldn't make it out alive.

I fell to the ground adding to the red of the room. I was in pain, a pain I had never known or felt before, it was excruciating. Feeling like I was losing all of the blood I had in me, and my life draining out with it. As I was laying on the floor waiting for my slow and painful death the girl from before in the black orb appeared. She looked betrayed, '_what if I went with her... Would this never if happened?' I thought to myself_. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Sorry..." I managed to say to her, and then I started coughing out blood. The little girl with black hair seemed to accept my apology and sat next to me.

She grabbed my hand and I felt the pain slowly going away, immediately I began feeling better. The red haired teen seemed infuriated, since the little girl basically had ruined her plan for me, and the teen charged at the girl. The red head pinned the black haired girl to the ground and started to choke her. The little girl showed no emotion and vanished in a poof of smoke. Once the black haired girl disappeared in the smoke the pain was coming back. "Fuck this..." and I felt the darkness consume my vision, and I laid there unconscious or dead...

I jolted up from the covers. So many thoughts were running through my head all I managed to say was a "What the hell happened..." Quickly I heard my phone ring. "He-hello?" I said wiping sweat of my forehead. "Maka, are you ok?" Soul asked worried. I relived to hear it was him, "Yeah I'm ok just had a nightmare" I said quietly. I felt my stomach, then to notice I was in pain "Ouch…" I annoyed, "What happened?" Soul asked. "Wait for a second." And I put the cell phone down, turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. In the place of the knife from my dream was a thin red line. It may be one small little line but it hurt like a bitch. After inspecting the mark I ran back to my phone "Hey… Soul can I come down to your room right now?" I asked shyly. "Oh, uh…um… sure…" he confessed. Slightly scared I quickly tip-toed my way to his room, every little light I saw was traumatizing. Once I traveled down the stairs and down the hallway I made it to my destination, I noticed that moving around was making the pain worse.

"Soul… you there?" I murmured, promptly I heard footsteps nearing the other side of the door. A dark figure opened the door and I entered. "Can we get some light in here?" I questioned looking around in the dark, "Sure" he said and went over to, for what I can see, a night stand with a small table lamp on top. The lamp 'clicked' and there was a small amount of light in the room. "What's wrong?" he asked walking over towards me. I sighed, slightly flustered, "First put on a shirt!" I lectured and looked away. He looked down to see nothing on his toned chest, except the scar. Soul rummaged through the dresser until he found a t-shirt. After he was fully dressed he started to ask questions "so tell me what happened" he cooed. I inhaled in and out, "I just remember meeting two little girls, black and red lights...but one of the girls grew up to my age..." I paused, "and she was insane! She fucking stabbed me with a butcher knife! Then I woke up with this pain in the ass mark!" I exclaimed. Soul seemed to be taken-aback, but he kept his 'cool' composure. "Calm down-" and he moved closer to me "-is that all? Or was there more?" he said gingerly. I laid my head on his shoulder and thought. "I know some things happened between, but I think the other girl that didn't grow up tried to save me..." I replied.

He wrapped a reassuring arm around me. "Wait... What mark?" he said surprised once he finally noticed. I sighed and got up, "right here..." embarrassed I lifted my shirt to reveal the red mark."It hurts like hell" I pouted and I sat back down with him. "Can I see it?" he asked. A wild blush formed over my face. "S-sure…" and I lifted my shirt once again to show the mark. He brought his face closer to the mark; he lifted a finger and traced the mark. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" he asked. As red as I could be and my head feeling like it was spinning around I managed a quite "No…" he finished looking at the mark and sat back down.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked worried. "Yeah... A little weird-ed out and annoyed by this mark though." I sighed. As if the mark was offended by my remark it started hurting about three times as worse than it did before. " Fuck... This hurts" I scoffed holding my stomach. "Did it get worse!" he cautioned. Thankfully Soul was acting calm and collected, because if he wasn't I probably would be freaking out right now, as of this time he is my only support. "Do you think an aspirin will help?" he suggested. That sounded like the greatest idea I've ever heard. "Let's try it" I groaned in pain. Quietly Soul exited the room and entered what sounded like the kitchen. I laid on the bed trying to distract myself from the pain. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself. 'It smells like Soul, it smells really good...' I thought. A blush formed over my face, but I felt a little more relaxed.

A few minutes later soul returned with some Advil and a glass of water. I sadly unwrapped myself from the blanket and sat up. "Here" he said kindly and he handed me both the pills and water.

Quickly I popped the pills in my mouth and drank the water. A sigh escaped as I stood up. "Wait... Why did you call me, as soon I woke up?" I asked curiously. He thought for a moment. "Well, I woke up and felt weird and I thought something happened to you so I called." he stated. I blushed "Thank you. I feel a lot better, good night" I sung. And I started walking to the door.

"Wait! Umm... I think you should stay here, with me... Just in case something happens" Soul advised me shyly. I blushed, and thought what to do_ 'go to my room and possibly be alone when the pain gets worse, or be with the guy you are basically in love with? Did I just say that?' _And my blush got worse

"A-alright, I'll stay" I stuttered. Soul seemed happy and satisfied with my answer. He plopped himself on the bed, got under the covers, and made himself comfortable. He looked at me with mischief in his eyes, "You coming?" he teased while patting the space next to him. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Impatient are we?" and I climbed in next to him. I made self comfortable. 'Am _I really doing this?' I asked myself_. I turned my back to him, embarrassed. He sighed and he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you think this is related to what happened to you at the market?" he asked. Blushing, I pondered about what he said. "Maybe..." and we were both silent after. I felt the pain slowly going away. It also felt nice to be in his arms, it was... comforting and supportive. I readjusted my position so the both of us would be a bit more comfortable and happily I feel asleep in his arms.

**Woo! Amazing ending right! (May be not...) And ** **Maka and Soul are sooo cute! So this is the last part of chapter 4. Chapter five will probably be done sat or sun of this week. Hope you liked! Please review (nicely!)**

**Meow~ :D**


	7. Happy Mornings, Crazy Nights

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! … And yes I know I haven't updated in a month, time just sorta, ran away *Bad Poker Face* So… recently I had this dream and, im thinking of making into a Soul Eater story! So maybe in the next week or two ill put up a sample chapter, so please give feedback on that! Here is Chapter 5! ~~~~~~~~~**

****I MADE CHANGES TO THE STORY REREAD THIS CHAPTER! UPDATED 5/13/2013**  
**

I hate you "bold" words!

I was reluctant to wake up. I knew I was snuggling onto something, probably the pillow. I nuzzled my face into it. Soon I realized it wasn't a pillow, and I shot my eyes open. I saw that Soul and I were facing each other, his arms around me and I was snuggling into his chest. _'This isn't bad, it's quite comfortable actually but,… it's extremely embarrassing though' I thought. _"You finally awake?" Soul asked me lazily. "Y-yeah!" I said surprised he was awake. We laid there for a minute _'this is awkward, well for me, probably not for him though' I thought._ "You going to stop cuddling me anytime soon?" he teased, I smiled "Nope~" and he held me tighter. I once again nuzzled myself against his chest. I was in complete bliss. We relaxed there for a few minutes more, and then he began to twirl a lock of my loose hair around one of his fingers.

"Hey… Maka?" Soul asked. I looked up at him "Hmm?" I said curiously. "Listen, I have something to tell you…" he said looking away. I started to get scared, _'does he not like me…' I thought. _He said nothing, I snaked my arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. "What is it" I asked, he looked down at me with the slightest blush. "Maka, I-" he sighed shyly. Our lips were dangerously close; he looked like he thought for a second and then he had a smirk on his face. He cupped my chin and started to lean forward. I panicked at first but I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Our lips no farther than a centimeter apart the door opened, and we froze. (A/N: Probably hate me right now :P )

"Hey Soul, have you seen Maka? She's not in her… room…" Tsubaki said shocked. "Im so sorry, I interrupted! I just it's-!" she rambled on, we were all red as a tomato, "I'll be leaving now…" she said flustered and quickly shut the door. We laid on the bed awkwardly still in the same position. We pulled away from each other and sat up. "Soo…" soul sighed. "Think you should get up?" I question awkwardly. He nodded and we got, I checked the mirror quickly to see if the mark was still here. "Is there still a mark?" soul asked shyly. "Not really, it's still there but you can barely see it" I answered. We walked over to the door, we glanced at each other, and both of us blushed madly. Soul opened the door and we took a step, at the same time the door from across the hallway opened. The door revealed Liz and Patty, Liz started at me and Soul weirdly. "Maka! In Soul's room? What did you two do last night!" she screamed. _'Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse…'_ "We didn't do anything! Well almost..." soul admitted. "Soul!" I shrieked.

"Tehehe, Maka and Soul sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—" Patty sung but I cut her off. "I can explain!" I shouted. "Please do!" Liz said, all four of us walked down the hallway. I explained to her a bit of the dream, saying that there were ghosts were stabbing me and I got scared and I went to Soul's rooms. _'I hoped by saying that a ghost stabbed me, rather than a girl did would get her on my side, since she's terrified by ghosts.'_ Liz sorta understood about the dream, and why I would go to Soul's room.

We entered the dining room to see every once already eating. Tsubaki turned red as Soul and I walked into the room. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt…" Tsubaki apologized to me quietly. "It's ok…" I reassured, embarrassed. Then we all started eating together. "What time is it?" I asked, "One-eighteen" Kidd told me, I thanked him and continued eating. "So what entertainment will the world provide for me today!" Black*Star said with his mouthful. "Black*Star please keep your mouth closed!" Kidd scorned. "Well, what are we going to do today?" Liz asked. "I heard about the Venice strip, it's in front of the beach and there is a bunch a stores and restaurants" Tsubaki suggested. That sounded like a nice idea. "Food? We shall go there today!" Black*Star said.

"I do not agree everything will not be symmetrical!" Kidd protested, I tried to think of something of why he should go… "Oh! I heard there was an aquarium around twenty minutes away! I'm pretty sure that the fish will be symmetrical!" I suggested trying to convince him. He sighed "I suppose." "Yes, finally some shopping!" Liz exclaimed. After breakfast we all got ready, I put my hair up in its usual pig-tails but pinned my pangs out of my face. I wore a pink sleeveless jacket and matching shorts with red sandals, and then I went down stairs.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Liz screamed. I sighed. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I were ready; we were just waiting for Patty and Kidd. "I am going!" I heard Kidd yell from upstairs. Kidd came walking down the stair "You can't rush while you're trying to make yourself look symmetrical." Kidd informed. Patty came out of the hallway seconds later. "Woo! Let's leave!" Patty cheered. And we all walked out and into the cars. About thirty minutes later we got to the Venice Strip and found parking. "Yes! Now let's go Shopping!" Liz Sung and she ran off with Patty.

"Is the mark hurting?" Soul asked appearing out of nowhere. "No, not really, I just can't run around a lot." I told him. We continued walking down the sidewalk, Tsubaki and Star' ahead of us. I started to look at the stores we were passing by, and then in one of the shops something caught my eye. "Hey, Soul I want to look at something really quick" I said pointing over to the jewelry store. "Sure…" he said nonchalantly and we walked in. I looked around for a bit until I found what I was looking for. It was a small necklace, there was a small fish laced through the chain, and little stones placed as the scales. "Isn't it cute?" I chimed; Soul looked at the necklace, "I if you say so" he teased, "Hey!" I pouted, he laughed at me. He looked at the necklace once again, suddenly he took it from my hand an walked away "Soul?" I said confused.

I chased after him, to find that he was at the cash register. _'Is he buying it?' I thought._ I ran up to him "What are you doing?" I asked. The man at the cashier thanked him and handed it to him in a little red box. "Here, you go… 'Angel" he teased. I puffed my cheeks; he laughed once more at me, grabbed my hand and led me out of the store. "Thank you" I said, he smiled, and we walked on, hand in hand. After walking for a few minutes we caught up with Tsubaki and Black*Star. "Tsubaki!" I was about to show her the necklace but I got a phone call.

**Phone Call!**

"Hello? Liz?" I asked

"We have a bit of a situation" she said

I sighed. "What is it this time?" I asked

"Well, Kidd was acting a bit odd and then he just randomly fell asleep. We've tried to wake him up but he won't" She said

"He just probably had an OCD attack. He'll wake up later" I shrugged.

"Alright I'll txt you if we get any where" Liz said.

**Phone Call End! **

"Who was that?" Soul asked. "Liz, she had a bit of a Kidd predicament" I told him, he nodded. "Maka, where did you go?" Tsubaki asked. "We went to a jewelry store" I replied. Tsubaki smiled "Did you get anything?" she questioned. "Yeah I found this necklace, and Soul bought it for me" I said shyly. She let out a squeal "How cute! Has he asked you to be his girlfriend?" she whispered. "No! But I think he was going to this morning" I whispered back. "Tsubaki!" Black*Star screamed. "Sorry Maka, tell me the details later" and she ran over to Black*Star. "What was that about?" Soul asked me. "Nothing! Let's walk on the beach?" I avoided. "Sure?" and we walked right on over.

We walked along the edge of the shore, "It's so nice being here…" I rejoiced. "Yeah I know, we should do this more often…" he sighed happily. "Hey Soul what time is it?" I asked. He took his phone out to his shorts pockets, "It's 3:04, we still have a lot of time" he said. Soon I heard my phone chime. I took it out "Maybe Liz?" I told him. I was about to check my phone, then soul asked me something "How is your stomach? Does the mark still hurt?" I was about to answer him when someone tumbled into me "Gahh!" and I threw my phone to Soul so it wouldn't get wet. I and the other person fell into the water. I landed on my stomach, which wasn't good. "Mother—" and I held myself back not to swear. "God damn it, it hurts!" I whinnied. "I'm so sorry! I tripped when I was running" The guy who ran into me apologized. "Maka are you ok?" Soul said trying to get me up. He held me up and a shock of pain went through me. "Fuck! Standing up is not a good idea" I told soul. He sat me back down away from the water.

"Are you hurt?" he guy asked, "NO shit Sherlock!" I hissed, "Whoa! Sorry, and a little girl like you shouldn't be swearing like that" he advised. A vein popped, "Dude, you ran into her, hurt her and that's all you say?" Soul hissed furiously. "How old do you think I am?" I growled. "I don't know like ten, or twelve?" he said stupidly. was so pissed off, I could hit him, a matter of fact I did. "Ow, the hell was that for!" he yelled. "I'm sixteen you dumb ass!" I yelled at him. He sighed "Sorry, sorry." Another boy hurried over to the idiot who knocked me over. They talked for a bit then the new guy smacked the idiot upside the head.

"I'm sorry about what my idiot companion has done. As an apology I would like to invite you to our party, this Wednesday" he offered. I looked at soul, "Sure we'll accept, also we are going to bring some friends" Soul said. "Sweet, here let me type the address on your phone!" the idiot said. Soul handed his phone to him, he finished and handed it back to him, "Im Markus, by the way they'll be a bouncer so tell him I invited you guys" he said. "And I am Zack, nice to meet you. We shall be going now" and then they left.

"The world is filled with idiots!" I grumbled. "Calm down, how bad it the pain?" soul asked turning to me, "Not as bad as before but I don't think I can walk much" I sighed. "This is not cool…" he said. "Here I'll give you a piggy-back ride" he decided, he crouched down. "I cant… my clothes are soaking" I told him. He sighed "I doesn't matter were at the beach anyways, no one will care." With that I reluctantly climbed on his back. He stood up and he carried me over back to the Strip. "Soul can I have my phone?" I asked. "Here" and he handed it to me. I flipped it open to see a missed call and a message.

**TXT-** Hey Maka we got Kidd to wake up. He is just as confused as we are. ttyl -Liz

***Later! Around 6 p.m.***

We were already on our way home, when Patty sparked an idea. "Sissy! We should make smores!" she cheered.

That sounds really good, I thought.

"That sounds like fun! Tsubaki do you think we can stop by the market?" Liz asked. "Sure, no problem" and we stopped by the market. We quickly went into and bought, the gram crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. We got home about ten minutes later.

"Camp fire time!" Patty screamed running inside the house. Soul came out from the living room, "Camp fire time?" he asked. "We're going to make smores" I told him, he started to drool "That sounds good…" he dreamed. I laughed at him "You're such a pig!" I teased. He looked at me slightly annoyed, I smiled "It's alright! You're a cute pig!" I said roughing up his hair. He had a slight blush on his face; then he rolled his eyes and fixed his hair. "Where are we going to have the fire?" Kidd asked. "Oh… I didn't think of that" I sweat dropped. "There is a fire pit in the back yard!" Tsubaki yelled from the kitchen. "Good, lets take the stuff out side." Soul told me, we walked into the kitchen to get the smores stuff. We both walked out to the back yard, each with a hand full of candy, chips, crackers, chocolate and marshmallows. "Alright, let the feast being and feed your God candy!" Black*Star said yelling out side, while Liz was starting to light the fire. "Weirdo.." Liz sighed. I put the food on a table that we set up. "Sorry to ask, but Maka can you get some blankets from inside?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh sure, no problem." And I walked back inside. I headed over to a closet to see if it had anything. I walked in and to see there were a few blankets. "Awesome" and I started to grab some.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something in the corner. I turned my head to see an odd shadow, surprised, I let scream and I quickly ran out of the closet. The shadow seemed to pass through the wall and disappear. "Crazy…" I said. Kidd rushed over to me"Are you ok Maka? And did you see that thing?". I picked up the blankets I dropped "Yeah, I did. I'm fine though, I was just surprised" and I walked back outside with him. "Are we ready yet!" Patty asked. "Almost! We just need the blankets" Tsubaki said, "I got them!" I yelled from inside, I walked out and placed them on one of the stone benches that surrounded the fire pit. "Cool lets start" Soul said appearing from the inside of the house. "We need the marshmallow sticks" Kidd said. "Hey what's that!" Liz said sounding scared pointing over to the end of the yard were the bushes were. Black*Star quickly ran over "Trying to hide from me, huh!" He screamed. "Whoa!" then He fell in a puddle of mud.

"He is such an idiot…" I said and sighed. "Lets just go get the sticks" Soul said and we walked back inside to the kitchen. After that night I've had a bit of a suspicion that someone was watching us.

**HAHA! Completely changing the story again! Ten points for me! Sigh. Alright LEts DO THiS!**


	8. Explaining and Bets

Meow face hello! Hhahahahha idk why I like saying that oh well his here is ch5 oh and before I write any thing….

I got so⨪ many comments about how crappy this is or it's poorly done my god seriously if you don't like my stories don't read them if you think their crappy don't read it if you think there poorly done… don't freaking read them! And please don't leave any nasty comments they will be removed immediately! Sorry if I sound really mean but really I got some really mean comments and I thank

_Grey-The Ulatmite Fan Girl_, and _Domo1383_ for favoriting my stories and sorry if you couldn't read my last chapter it was seriously 12:00 am and I was to lazy to spell check it sorry and back to the story…

When Maka woke up she noticed that the gun shot wound she got was semi gone but you could see the scar and it hadn't healed completely yet and it hurt to walk

"Hey Maka how are you doing?" Tsubaki was saying while she helped me out of the bed into the dinning room

"I'm fine it sort of hurts to walk though"

When I sat up on the edge of the bed I had a sharp pain going through my leg and I knew if I was going to stand up it would be hell. But I still made the effort to stand Tsubaki held me hand but as soon I got up I let out a small cry and I fell forward but thankfully Soul caught me.

"t-thanks"

"yea no problem"

"Maka I think it's the best thing that soul carries you to the room, you can't walk yet" Tsubaki said, I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or she meant it

"…o-ok"

Soul picked me up bridal style and I could stop myself to blush and all he did was let out a little grin but I knew deep down he was happy to carry me with out hitting him

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Liz asked

"Well were having eggs, bacon, and sausages." Tsubaki said

"yummmmmmmmm~" Patty was drooling and I thought to myself "-for once someone else than soul was drooling-'' and then I let out a smirk

"What are you smiling about? Huh?" Soul said

"Oh nothing~" and then he put me down

"Fine then don't tell me" and then he gave me a kiss on my cheek and I instantly started to blush as red as his eyes

"Oh so when did this happen?" Liz asked

"…mist morning" I said

"Hehehehe Liz you owe me $20" Tsubaki was grinning

"Damn fine" and she pulled out $20 from her wallet"

"What was that for?" Kid asked

"Oh nothing just a bet~" Tsubaki said

"I just noticed where is black star?" Maka said she felt stupid she didn't realize earlier

"Of course, he went out to find any guy to fight with out on the beach" Liz said

"Tch where ever we are even on vacation he's still fighting" Soul said

"Yea no kiddi- wait patty your tie is crooked fix it!" Kid said screaming and about to go into a mental break down

"Gomeni gomeni teeheeehee" she said giggling

"We really need to help him with that -.-" Liz said

After they were done eating they decided to go out no to the beach again

"I should work on my tan" Liz said bluntly like she didn't mean to say it out loud

"Teheeehehe me toooooo" patty said

"Ok then so Tsubaki what do you want to talk about?" Maka said

"Well….. What happened between you and Soul?"

"….well ok so I woke up and he was sleeping next to me and I poked at him and he woke up and he gave me a hug and said _"-I almost lost you again- " _after he said that he loved me….. and was about tot run out of the room…but I caught his hand and I said I loved him to then he kissed me…. That's it -\\\\-"

"See maka I told you he liked you!"

"Oh be quite!" and she shoved he head into the pillow on the chair

**To soul~!**

Soul and Kid were talking about their situations with their Meister and or so their Weapons

"So Soul do you think Liz likes me?"

"I don't know kid I can't really tell"

"Ugg why is this so confusing!"

"I don't know but if you tell her how you feel I think she would say the same"

"Yea but things always don't work out like that"

"It worked with maka though"

"Yea but I have Patty to I don't know how she would react"

"Hummm this is very complicated"

Kid slapped his head down and was whining on what to do

"Hey want to go into the water now?"

"Sure" Kid said

"Oiii Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka were going into the water hurry up!" soul called them over

"Ok ok coming" Liz said

"Ill stay with Maka She still cant walk yet" Tsubaki said

"Ok bye guys" Kid said

(yawwwyn)"oh in so tired I think ill take a nap ok Tsubaki"

"Ok"

"If I get tan on one side flip me over ok hahahaha" Maka said

"hahahaha ok ill make sure!" she said sarcastically

And then she drifted off into sleep

**Sorry I took so long to update in just really busy with school and my dance after school an then I have a bunch of reports due and the best thing of all my computer crashed! Oh how wonderful and I wrote 2 chapters and they were gone and hen I changed the plot like 7 billion times and blah so sorry I your mad at me for not updating sooner ok bye :P ill try to write the next chap. On the weekend (and sorry this chapter is short wow ive been saying sorry a lot)**

**NYA~!**


	9. Spa Days

Ello people here is that 7th chapter of my fan fic please enjoy! **Sorry I didn't up-date this week end**

When Maka woke up she was inside the villa and it was dark. _"-wow I slept that long!"_ She said then tried to look for a clock but failed but she found a blanket and so she decided to sleep on the couch any way she couldn't find her way back to her room and she didn't know what time it was, she didn't want to wake up any one.

When she woke up again it was about 8:50 she thought because the sun was out and shining beautifully. Then she heard foot steps

"Maka why are you sleeping on the couch?" Tsubaki said complety puzzled

"oh well I couldn't find my way back to my room and I didn't want to wake up any one"

"oh well then so how is your leg?"

"its fine I think I can walk again"

"great! So what do you want for breakfast?"

"ummm maybe waffles and hot chocolate?"

"sure do you need help to the kitchen?"

"well could you just help me up?" maka said

"ok"

When they got to the kitchen it was a mess

"what happened Tsubaki!"

"well from the looks of it black star wanted a mid night snack -.-"

"oh well I see"

"well now I have to clean up this mess" Tsubaki said with a sigh

"ill help you"

"oh no no you don't have to Maka"

"no its fine"

"well if you insist to"

After of the cleaning of the floors, plates, and counters Tsubaki and Maka tired and didn't want to make breakfast any more

"oh well now what to do im so tired" Maka said while poking at her leg where the scar is

"well I guess Liz will have to make breakfast" Tsubaki said

"hey what are you doing laying around the kitchen?" someone said behind them

"oh Soul your up!" Maka said blushing

"so Soul would you like to make breakfast" Tsubaki said smiling

"uhhh why?"

Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and said

"were to tired~!"

"well that's not my falt!"

"awww please" Maka with a puppy dog face

"fine!"

About a half an hour every one was up and in the kitchen with the delicious smell of food

"So why did Soul make breakfast to day?" Liz asked with a mouth full of pancakes

"well a certain person made a mess in the kitchen and me and Maka were very tired when we finished cleaning" Tsubaki said then shot a look at black star

"soooooo what should we do today *giggle giggle giggle*?" Patty asked

"im not sure?" Liz said

"I say we should just relax at the pool or go to the spa at the hotel next door" Tsubaki said

"im fine with that!" Maka said ,her face lit up when she said spa

"ok then to the hotel it is!" Liz said

After about 5 mins walking to the hotel they got there

"wow the hotel is so nice!" Liz said

"yea it is!" Maka said

"so are we going to the pool first?" Soul asked

"sure" Liz said

"ohhhh kiiiiiddd-kunnnnnn" Patty said

"oh no where is he he probably had a mental break down!" Liz said

"ummm I think I found him" Maka said with a look on her face

He was staring at this girl with long orange hair and in a pink bikini with a flower print on it

"she-she's perfectly symmetrical!" He said with twinkling eyes

"uggg" Liz said

"oh what is you name!" kid asked

"it's Stefani Jessica Qonsul" she had a smile on her face but it looked like it had some killing intent to it

"oh what a lovely name~" kid said

"thank you"

"MAKA-CHOP"

"sorry if he was bothering you" Liz said

"oh no no he wasn't I actually want to know him more" she said

"oh well sorry we have to go now bye!" Tsubaki said

"Kid what was that!" Soul said (BTY the girls went to get something to drink)

"but she was so symmetrical"

"but you said you liked Liz before!"

"yea I know but I bet she doesn't like me"

"but! You don't know that yet!"

"yeah yeah whatever!"

"hey Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I are going swimming" Maka said

"ok ill go with you" Soul said

"uwaaaa the poooll I niceeeeeeee" Patty said

"last one in is a rotten egg!" Patty screamed

Then we all started to run into the water

"so Maka is your leg ok" Liz said while we were swimming

"its fine but it feels a little wired to swim though"

"oh well don't strain your self"

"yup I wont"

**Ok im going to tell the story in first person as Maka for this **

While I was swimming into the deep I went under water about 3 feet and then when I was up at the top of the water I felt something that was tugging me down

"HEEEYY!"

"ahahahahahahaha" and it was of course soul playing around with me

"really Soul!"

"yup!" :P

"ugg your so mean!" I said

"awww im sorry" ;P

Then out of no where I gave him a maka-chop but not so hard that he would fall unconscious

"owwwww that hurt!"

"hahhaa thats what you get!"

"fine were even!"

"great!" I said with my tongue stick out and I semily threw my self at him to give him a hug and to at least to knock him under the water and it worked~

"heyyy Maka were going to the sap hurry!" Tsubaki said in the distance

"ok im coming!, bye Soul"

"bye"

And I ran over to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty

"well lets go~!" Patty sung

When we got to the spa it was completely beautiful there were fountains, the comfiest chair and sofas, and the whole place looked like it costs $900,000

"wow it looookkssss so fanceyyy!" patty said

"yeah" Liz said

"so what should we do first" Maka said

"we should go into the sauna" Liz said

"then sauna it is!" Tsubaki said

Then we changed into a cotton robe before we got into the steam room

"its so hot in here!" Liz moaned

"but it feels good it cleanses your pores!" Tsunaki said

"I think ill take a nap in here" Maka said with a yawn

After 30 mins they got out and took into the hot springs to wash off the sweat

"oh I love this place!"Patty said

"whaaaaaaaaa next?" Patty asked

"I say massages!" Tsubaki said

"ok then it is!"

Again Before we got our massages we had to change into a silk robe Tsubaki got a baby blue robe, Liz and Patty got a shiny gold robe, and I got a crimson red robe.

"funny how things work out huh" Liz said

"yup!" with a smile on Tsubaki face

The lady leaded us to the room and we layed down on the matt and we fell into peace and relaxation

20 mins later

''oh my god that was the best thing ever!" Maka said

"oh I no I haven't felt that good" Tsubaki

"we should come here more often" Liz said

"nyyaaaaaa I feel lazyyy" Patty said

"what should we do next?" Liz said

"I say we should get facials!" Maka said

"Yea! I heard rumors about the facials here were amazing!" Liz said

"then letsssss goooo!" Patty Screamed

We put up our hair into buns and put a head band on so the paste wouldn't get into our hair. And then the woman put on the paste on our faces and put on cucumber on our eyes

"oh we should go here every year!" Liz said

"we should" Tsubaki said

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Maka said

**To the guys about 20 mins ago**

"wow they take the longest time" Soul said bored

"well I guess its been about an hour and 20 minuets

"hummm what to do?'Soul said

"OMFG did we lose Black Star!" kid said

"oh shit I think we did" Soul said

"well I guess we have to look for him before he destroys anything" Kid said

"Black star where are you!" Kid and soul said for about 10 mins

"oh hey Kid is that him!" Soul said

"umm yea it is!"

"black star what are you doing?" Soul Said

""HOHO I WAS EXPLORING THIS GODLY BEACH FOR ME"

"Ok now lets go back to the hotel"

"hohoh I see then lets us go back to the hotel"

"oh kid-kun is that you?"

"huh, oh stefani hi!"

"so I was wondring if you and your friends wanted to go to a party?" she said

"sure!"

"ok great it's tonight at 9"

"great ill be there" he said

"oh well sorry I have to go bye!" then she ran off into the crown of teenagers"

"kid in telling you, you shouldn't go head over heels for her besides we don't live in he same state!" Soul said

"_**helo helo are you there?"**_

"_**yes have you completed the task I gave you ?"**_

"_**yes I gave them the invitation"**_

"_**good now get rid of them we don't need any distractions!"**_

**To the girls**

*Ring ring*

"oh wait where is my phone?" Maka trying to find it

"hello?"

"hi"

"hey Maka you know stefani that we meet?"

"yea?'

"well she invited us to a party"

"oh that's great!"

'hey guys stefani invited us to a party!'

"oh really" you could Tsubaki hear over the phone

"great we'll be there but we might not meet up until later we gunna go shopping!"

"ok bye I love you"

As soon as he said this he flushed a birght red bu you couldn't tell because of the paste

"l-love you to bye!"

CALL ENDED

"Great so we wont see them any time soon" Soul said sarcastically

"nice now more time to be bored yay!" Kid said sarcastically too

"hohoh fear not my followers you will be accompanied by the great Black Star!"

"oh shut up!" Soul said

"-_this is going to be a long day"- _sigh Soul thought

**Well ppl im gunna end it here for now ill right the rest 2morrow bye!**

**Very sorry didn't update sooner :P thank you to: **_nomangaoranimeequalsdead,_ CloudedSun, edward cullen3565, xXpearlshipper97Xx, and

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX for favoriting my story you get a cookie~. Now I have the inspiration to update more cuz now there is people that actually like my story huray!

Teehee

NYA~ bye!


	10. Parties and New people

**Hiiiii ok so back to the story! And for you information my story time ting is in the manga and where they haven't yet destroyed and before Soul becomes a death scythe **

"Hey Tsubaki when will they take off this Paste stuff?" Maka asked

"Umm in about 5 minuets" Tsubaki answered back

"Oh ok"

**5 mins later the women took off the paste off our faces with hot water**

"Wow my face feels so soft!" Liz said

"So the rumors were right huh Liz!" Tsubaki said

"MEOW~ let's go shopping!" Patty said

"Yeah!" they all said

"Um but what mall or stores to go to?" Liz said

"Well let's ask around" Maka said

"Ok" Tsubaki said

"Um excuse me but is there a mall around here?" Tsubaki said

"Oh yes there is a mall around here its walking distance about 30 mins away"

"Ok thank you can we get directions?"

"Yes here you got"

**Then the lady started to write the directions on a piece of paper **

"Ok lets go" Tsubaki said

About 10 minuets walking they got tired

"Ohm its so hottt!" Patty said

"It is we should get something to drink" Maka said

"Yea" Liz said

"Hey lets go to that café" Tsubaki said

The café was called "Mimi's café"

"Oh the place it so cute!" Maka said

**The café had a Paris theme the walls had pink and black stripes and there was a dark wood floors. We sat down at a table and waited for a server **

"Hello how may I help you?" the women asked us

"Umm we would like something to drink" Liz said

"Ok so what do want to drink?"

"Um iced tea" Tsubaki said

"Pink lemonade" Maka said

"Water and a can of sprite"

"Nya haa haa soda!" patty said

"okay is that all?"

"Yup" Maka said

And then she left to get the drinks

"Oh I love it here in Hawaii!" Liz said stretching out her back

"Yea thanks for planning this Maka" Tsubaki said

"It's no problem" Maka said

The women came back with the drinks and we started to talk

"So Liz do you like Kidd?" Tsubaki said with a smirk

"Wha- I well umm…. I ehhh I yea…" Liz said blushing

"teeeheeee" Patty said

"Yea but I don't think that he likes me back though" she said sighing

"oh no no no that's not what I think I heard Soul and Kidd talking about he liked someone I didn't hear all of it though but I heard you name in that sentence!" Maka said happily

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"ok guy I think we had enough resting time!" Tsubaki said

"Ok lets gooo!" Patty Screamed

**After 20 minuets of walking they got to the mall. Even though they took some breaks looking at the ocean tide pools along the beach **

"hehehehe it's go shopping!" Patty said

"Yeah!" they all said

"So where to first?" Liz said

"Let's go to Pac sun!" Tsubaki said

**At Pac sun, (if you don't know what Pac sun is I feel very sorry for you), Maka bought some shorts and some new ear phones for her ipod, Liz bought two shirts that were the same but different patterns, and Tsubaki didn't find any thing she like But patty on the other hand… she bought 3 shirts, 2 pairs of shoes and sandals, and skinny jeans Liz was complaining that it was summer and she didn't need jeans.**

"Wow Patty you bought a lot" Maka said

"So what store next?" Maka asked

"Let's go to bath and body works I need some perfume" Liz said

"Nya it smells so nice in here!" Patty said

"Ohhh this smells so good!" Tsubaki said

"What perfume is it?' Maka asked

"It's called Sea Island Cotton" she replied

"Oh"

Maka was looking around and she smelt something but couldn't find it right away

"Black Amethyst…" she whispered to her self

"Ohhhhhh I haven't smelt something this good ever!" she said to her self

"Tsubaki come and smell this!"

"Oh this smells really good Maka!"

Then Tsubaki and Maka went to go find Liz and Patty

"Oh hey Liz over here!" Maka said

"There you are we were looking for you two" Liz said

"So what are you getting?" Tsubaki asked

"I found this its called Dark Kiss im buying the whole collection!" Liz said

"Wow you really like it that much" Maka said

"Patty what are you getting?' Liz said

"For Ever Sun Shine! Teeheeehehee"

"oh im getting Sea Island Cotton" Tsubaki said"

"So Maka what are yohhh getting!" Patty said

"Black Amethyst"

"Oh that was my second choice" Liz said

"Oh really!"

"Yup"

"Ok let's go pay for this" Tsubaki said

**Liz's Dark Kiss collection cost $30, Tsubaki bought the perfume, shower gel, lotion, and there was a buy 3 get two free so she got a triple body cream and triple shower cream it cost $33 I did the same thing but with my choice of sent and Patty bought perfume, and lotion and with but two get one free she got the shower gel.**

"Oh I love going to the mall!" Liz said

"Hey lets go to hot topic I wanna get some necklaces and bracelets" Maka said

"Ok sure" Tsubaki said

**So we went to hot topic and we were looking around and I found this cute necklace it was a bottle and in side there were star shaped sand and also a red bow with a skull that looked like Shinigami-sama's. Tsubaki found a necklace that had a star and connected to it was another star and some black and blue bracelets. Liz got a ring with a broken heart that said yes and no yes, no etc. and patty bought many things again she bought above the knee socks, a car ear head band and gloves.**

"Wee meow meow nya~!" Patty said

"hey guys I was wondering if we could go to Wet Seal" Tsubaki said

"Sure" Liz said

**While we were there I bought a red tube top and a t-shirt with lace covering the whole back. And Tsubaki bought skinny jeans (I don't know why) with a loose grey and black shirt with flowers on it. Liz bought some shorts and Patty bought black boots.**

"Awww what should we do now?" Liz said

"Hey lets go to pink berry" Maka said

"Woooooooo pink berrrrry!" patty screamed

**Patty got a medium mango with gummy bears and sprinkles **

**Liz got a regular small with strawberries and kiwi**

**Tsubaki got a regular small with Oreos **

**And I got a pomegranate small with razz berries**

"Yumm this tastes so good!" patty said with a mouth-full

"Its late we should go back to the villa" Liz said

"Yea its 6:30 by the time we get there ill be around 7:20"Tsubaki said

"Ok so let's go home when we finish our pink berry" Maka said

"Okaayyyy!" patty said

**It was about 10 minutes until we finished and of course we got lost never listen to Patty for directions finally 20 minuets later we found our way out and got a cab. It was 30 mins until we finally got back to the villa, it was 7:35. As soon as we got back to the villa we got a…**

"Ahem were were you all!" by Kidd and Soul, but Black Star was going on and on about how great he was.

"Nya! I so happy we got a good shopping spree in" Liz said

"Well I hope you're happy you were out for 5 hours! We were worried that you got lost or fell or a cliff" Kidd said

"Sorry"-Liz "gomeni"-Patty

"And Maka why were you out so late" soul said, making fun of me and acting like my dad

"Oh god you're acting like my dad!" and then we both laughed

"So we have to get ready for the party!" Liz said and then I Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty went to our rooms to take showers with our new body wash (wooo!)

"Wow that was quick… -.-"soul said

"How long do you think their going to take for the shower alone..?"-.-"Kidd said

"Like about 30 mins… -.-" He replied

"And for getting ready and putting on makeup and doing their hair…"

"3 hours…" Soul said

And at the same time they sighed. Surprisingly all of the girls were out of the shower in under 20 minuets and they all went to Tsubaki rooms to change to do makeup and hair.

"Hey Tsubaki what shirt should I wear the red one or the grey one?" Maka said

"Ummm the red one"

"Ok thanks"

"I wonder whats taking Liz and Patty so long?" Tsubaki said

"Yea usually she's the first one" Maka said

*Knock knock*

"Come in" Tsubaki said

"Sorry we took so long I was telling what she couldn't wear" Liz said

"Teeeheeeheeehee" Patty said

"Ok so what are you wearing Liz" Tsubaki said

"im wearing the gold leopard tank top with the shorts" she said holding up the clothes and make up bag

"and patty what are you wearing?' Maka said

"A suppperrr short pink shirt and skinnnny jeans! :P"

"Ok well let's get ready!" Tsubaki said

It took them 20 minuets to put on the clothes because they kept on switching out fits

"Ok what make up should we wear?" Liz asked

"Teeheee I want purple eye shadow!" Patty said

"Ok ok patty" Tsubaki said

"Hey Tsubaki should I wear grey or red eye shadow?"

"I say a light grey" she said with a smile

"Ok thanks" after about another 20 minuets they finished with make up and hair

"Nya lets go!" Patty said then they walked out of Tsubaki room

"What took you guys so lon-" Soul said but he did see us until "-lon-". Kid, Black star and Souls mouth were basically to the floor

"I think they like out outfits huh Tsubaki" Liz had a smirk on her face

"So well then let's go!" Maka said

**So then the group walked to the hotel once again. And followed the music to the partay room! XD. When they walked in teehee Soul and Maka were hand in hand and Patty was on the left, Liz on the right and Kidd in the middle, and Black Star for once didn't make his big entrance and Tsubaki followed him. A lot of people stared while they walked in (well why wouldn't they! Soul is Super hot, Maka looks co cute and together their perfect, Liz and Patty twins and kid with his 3 white lines are so adorable, Tsubaki really smexi in her outfit :P and Black star is just awesome! [He made me say it T.T])**

"Oh yay you guys made it!" Stefani said she was in an orange layered tank top with leggings and a bow in her hair

"Yup and thank you for inviting us" Kidd said

"No problem" Stefani said

And then they went out on to the dance floor and the song memories was playing.

"Nyahoooo lets dance!" and then patty dragged Kidd to the dance floor and Liz following behind

"Hohoho Tsubaki let us go to show off our great-ness!"

"Ok ok!"

"And then there were two" Soul said

"Hahahahahahah nice" I said

"So we dance?"

"Sure"

So me and soul went out to the dance floor and we also tried to find every one else but failed! :P and then the song changed to Beamer, Benz, Bentley. Then we danced for about 20 minuets and then we sat down to rest

"Ohhh it's so hot in here!" Maka said and then she heard someone behind her say "then take off all your clothes" (if you don't get it it's from a song)

"Well I guess people can't mind their own business huh' Soul said back to the guy

"Sorry I drank a lot of soda right now' he replied back

"It's ok so what's your name?" I said

"Markus"

"Well nice to meet you"

"Yup can I sit down with you?" Markus said

"Sure" Maka said but Soul seemed to get annoyed

"So do have a boy friend cutie?" Jason said

Maka was frozen, her cheeks red and didn't know what to say, and while soul just sitting there with a 0.o oh hell no face

"I well I uhhh' still stunned by what he said

"Yea she dose and it's me!" awwww Soul is getting all protective! =3

"Ohhhhh… sorry awkward…." O.o''''

"Maka let's go!" Soul said and pulled her away from any where he was

"Oh wait come on soul it-" and couldn't finish off the sentence because she was whisked away. And Soul took me to where a spot where was no people

"Soul aren't you over reacting!"

"Um so ug…. Oh never mind"

"So Soul are you jealous or something~"

"What no I mean argg well…. Do you like him?..."

"Soul! Why would you ever think that!

"Well it's just I don't know!"

"Awww kawaii!"

"What!"

'You're getting all protective" She said with a smile

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are~ teehee"

Soul just got fed up with every thing and the most logical thing to do was to kiss her nya~

**Maka's point of view**

"Soul your getting all protective!" I said smirking

"No im not!" he said and he was sooo cute he was blushing at the same time!

"Oh yes you are~teehee"

And then suddenly all I know that Soul grabbed me closer and kissed me. And then of course I got dizzy and fainted

**Not in Maka's point of view**

"S-Soul im dizzy again"

"What ahh wait no Maka-" and that's all I heard before I fainted

_The scene looked like it was in a forest and she was hiding up in the trees and you could hear voices in the distance saying "where is she!"_

"_Hello shinigami-sama?" the girl with the short black hair said_

"_Hello - im going to sent reinforcement" shinigami-sama said_

"_Thank you hurry!"_

"_Ok I have to go now to sent the information"_

"_Ok bye Shinigami-sama"_

"_Look she's over there!" a man screamed_

"_Shit" she cursed under her breath_

_And then a man with a bow and arrow tired to shoot her but didn't get her the first time. But when he hit her she screamed and fell from the tree. Luckily she hid herself and they couldn't see her_

_-End of vision-_

"Ugggg…." I said when I woke up

"Maka what happened!" Soul said

"It was another vision im fine" and when I tired to get up of course

"Owwww!" and I fell to the floor again

"Oh no what happened in the vision!"

"She got shot with an arrow…."

"Oh great.."

And then we heard Tsubaki running over to us saying there is an urgent mission from Shinigami-sama

"Maka what happened!" Tsubaki look horrified

"Soul we have to explain later Tsubaki what's the mission"

"One of the best one star meisters have been kidnapped by Arachnophobia trying go get information she knows about the kishin where abouts" Tsubaki said

"…. Who is coming with us?"

"Well all of us here and Kim, Jackolin and her weapon is coming but it will take them about an hour to get here" Kidd said

"Damn so where do we need to go?" Soul said

"It's on the other side of the island in the rain forests" Patty said omg she sounded serious!

"Ok ok" Maka said

"ummmm what are we going to about her wound?" soul said

"well we cant take her to the hospital they will make too much of a fuss" Kidd said

"oh what are we going to do!" Liz said

"Maka are you ok!" I looked around to see who said it and it was Stefani

"well ive been better"

"this is a random question…" Stef said

"ok what" Liz said

"are you well no do you know what Miesters and Weapons are?"

"yea yea we do" Black star said

"ok then come with me" she said

And then Soul had to carry me to where Stefani was takeing us

"hello nurse we have an emergency'

"ok ok can you put her on the stretcher" the nurse said

"oh no im getting dizzy" Maka said the nurse said I was from blood loss

About an hour later I was strapped to all of these Iv's and heart sensors on me

"Maka your awake!" Tsubaki said

"ugggg is Kim here yet?"

"she should be arriving soon" Liz said

And on que Kim and Jackolin entered the room

"Maka where is the wound?" Kim said

And then I pointed to it

"ok Maka this might sting" Kim said

And then magically the wound went away but there was a sharp pain and then Soul was holding my hand he could tell that it hurt

"ok we have to go now we cant wait any longer!" Jackolin said

"wait where is Ace?" Kim said

"who?" Kidd asked

"the weapon where did he go!"

And I heard a voice saying

"im over here now lets go!"

'hey Maka can you get up?' Soul asked

"yea lets go" I said

And then we ran out of the building

I was running and soul was in scythe form, kid was on his skate board with Patty and Liz in their gun form, Tsubaki and Black star running Tsubaki in weapon form, Kim and Jackolin flying, and the weapon named Ace was running as fast as Black Star it looked like they were having a race. After about 40 minuets of running we finally got to the forest

"ok we have to split up" Kim said

"Ok Kidd go west" Jackolin said

"Ace and Maka go into the forest and try to see if you can find the miester Maka if you could try to use your soul perception" Kim said

"And Black Star come with me" Kim said

"Ok ready set go!"

"Hey Maka can you sense any thing?" Soul said

"Not really, because I don't know her soul wav length yet, but I can sense some souls this way"

"Ok let's go" Soul said

While we were on the way Ace didn't say anything

"Hey Ace can you give me any clues on what her soul wave length is" Maka said

"Ok well if you can sense any thing with a moon blessing in it that's her"

"Ok not much, but I can do…."

And then we heard a voice

"Ace is that you?" but it was very faint

"Hey dose she have soul perception?" Soul said from the scythe

"Yes but it is not that strong" he said

"Wait there are two souls coming towards us" Maka said

"Who is it?" Soul said

"It's a male and female but the male…. It's scrambled up like free's soul"

"Ok then lets go" Ace said

When we got there I saw the girl from the visions dodging attacks from the monster. Then she turned around

"Ace!"

"Which form!" he said

"Double hand!"

Then she ran over here and they both of their hands met and then Ace turned into some what of a tambourine and shaped as a 1/3 moon with one extra blade with a long blue ribbon attached to the end of the handle and their were one blade in each hand.

She said soul resonance then the blades changed forms and it became a short think sword but there were still one in each hand she said "soul purify" then the sword changed color to a light blue/white with a light shine And then she ran full force into the monster slashing it into two. And then reciting a prayer "this sacrifice for you the priestess of the moon"

After saying the prayer she came and walked toward us

"Ahem sorry if I caused you so much trouble"

"Oh no it's not a problem" Maka said

"oh im not talking about this it's about me sending you the visions.." she had a sad look on her face

"Oh its ok it healed" I said with a smile on my face to cheer her up

"Oh silly me hehehe"

"What?" Soul said

"I haven't told you my name yet"

"Oh yea haha"

"Ok My name is Jasmine De Luna Valle (you pronounce Valle Vi-Ay it's Mexican it means Moon flower of Moon Valley)

"My name is Maka alburn and this is my partner Soul Eater" then he change out of his scythe form

"Whoaaa your hair is white!" jasmine said

"Yea what about it?"

"White is the sacred color of the moon" she said

"Ok then we have to go find the others" Soul said

"Ok let's go!" As soon as she took a step she fell and said

"Oh shil-it-talki-mushrooms owwwww"

"Whats wrong?" Ace said

"The arrow that hit me I think I made the wound bigger when I used soul resonance hehehe" but said hehehe like opps

"And of course you pushed your self to much AGAIN!"

"Sorwi teehehee" she said

"Oh you're so careless!" and then he pinched her cheek

"Owwww hey that hurt!" and some what of a Maka chop but she punched him in the stomach

"I should of seen that coming…."

"Hey Maka how old do you think she is?" Soul whispered

"I don't know it's confusing it's like she has a child-ish personality and a serious violent one" she replied

"So that means?"

"I think she's about our age 14 or 15"

"Ok thank you Sherlock Holmes"

"Hahaha very funny" she said in a sarcastic voice

"Ok I think we should go now!" Ace said

"Ok let's go!" Jasmine said

"Oh no you're not running!"

"What im fine!"

"No your not ill have to carry you!"

"Whaaaa- no!" she said blushing

"Hey Maka what dose this remind you of" soul said

"hahaha it reminds me of you and me bickering"

So finally ace convinced her that he had to give her a piggy-back ride and then they found Kim and Black Star

"Hey Kim we found her she needs help!" Maka said

"Hey jasmine you can get off now" Ace said

"Jasmine!"

"Here lets me see her she's unconscious!"

Then we laid her on the floor and Kim started to heal her

What was really weird is that Black Star was staring at her

"Black star is there something wrong?"

"She- she's from the Luna clan…"

"Why do you know that" Soul said

"Look she has a birth mark as shape as a moon on her forehead" he said

"Black star why do you know this?" Maka said

"I looked up some research on my clan a couple of years ago and our clans clashed with each other because of our customs and way of life were very different"

Then Tsubaki came out of weapon form

"I was helping him on the research and just like Black Star she is the only surviving person of her clan"

"Oh well then and Black Star don't say any thing mean or stupid to her" Maka said

"Ugggg that hurt a lot" jasmine said when we woke up

"So jasmine do you know how we can destroy this building" Kim asked

"Yes in the boiler room I can do some major damage there" she said

"Ok then lets go"


	11. The Boiler Room

Ello people I am very sorry I haven't been typing but my computer crashed again! And my laptop is retarded and doesn't work tear face ok so I have very few chances to type up stories so very sorry if they are very spaced out on updating ok to the story

So black star, and Tsubaki were sent out to do some damage to structure support of the building while me, soul, Kim, and jackolin to the boiler room

"So jasmine what are we going to do?" Maka said

"I can actually control the water particles in the air and so I can alter the seam temperature to make an explosion" she said like it was a simple and trivial routine

"Oh….." I said back

Then after another 10 minuets of running an alarm went off then minions from the arachnophobia came

"Maka Soul back me up and ill keep on going on!" Jasmine said

"Ok!"

After of dodging and slashing about a million of the minions we finally got to the boiler room

"Kim can you help me make an insane temperature for the steam in the main boiler" Jasmine said

"Ok"

Then Kim and jasmine we exactly 5 feet away from the boiler on each side

"On the count of three go!" Kim said

"1" (jasmine)

"2" (Kim)

"3!" (Both)

Jasmine did hand signs while it looked like the air around Ace in warrior from was getting sucked in then the weapon turned black and Kim was storing energy in Jackoin for one big attack

Then a sudden rush of hot wind passes right by me then screams out of the boiler started looking about to explode

"Kim Maka get over here quick!" jasmine screamed over the sreaking of the boiler

And then we ran over to her and she started to breathe deeply the weapon turned a dark blue

And right before the boiler exploded a great wind came from her and shielded us from being burned by the steam when I opened my eyes I came to see that there was completely nothing of the building just rubble, of the walls and floors

"wow wow…" Soul said

"Yea that much power I don't think was even close to that…" Maka said

"Ok let's go find Kidd" Kim said

"Ok where to loo-"and then jasmine collapsed but right before she hit the floor ace catched her

*sigh* ace did

"so umm does this happen often to her?' Soul asked

"Soul don't ask that!' I said

"Sorry…"

"Oh no its ok" ace said

"Oh well then so why does this happen to her?" Kim asked

"were not sure yet but it happeneds when she went out of her limit or she's having visions a lot in one day she gets tired easily and collapses when she's fighting" he said

"Hey! Maka Kim!" I could hear Kidd in the distance

"Oh Kidd!" Maka said

"So did you find the girl?" Kidd said

"Yea…" Soul said looking over to jasmine being carried by ace

Liz came out of weapon form

"Is she dead!" Liz said horrified

"no no! She just tired and sorta collapsed" Kim said

"Oh ok good" Liz said from relief

"Well all we have to do is find black star and Tsubaki" jackolin said

"Were over here!" tsubaki said walking over

"Ok im going to report to shinigami Sama now" maka said

"Ill go with you" soul said

Hey guys imp going to stop here im not in a writing mood sorry T.T but I am thinking of a new fan fic that I think you'll like! Thank you to: J3NNA5AUR, Herkerber thank you for the comment!, thank you for favorting you get pie yum :P NYA~ 


End file.
